Gravity Rainbow
by Vika245
Summary: Kwon Ji Yong with stage name G Dragon has a little sister Gong Minji Kand Dae Sung with stage name D - Lite has a little sister Lee Chae-rin Lee Chae-rin Stage name is CL. Gong Minji stage name is Minzy. Ever since GD and CL, Daesung and Minzy got together they are good friends but whats going to happen in theyre relaishionship... If two person are meant to be. leave it to destiny!
1. Chapter 1

Kwon Ji Yong With stage name G Dragon has a little sister Gong Minji with stage name Minzy! Kang Dae Sung with stage name D - Lite has a little sister _Lee Chae-rin with stage name CL! G Dragon and D - Lite is in the popular K - Pop boy band BIGBANG and CL and Minzy is in K - Pop girl band 2ne1! Ever since Lee Chae - rin came to YG E_ntertainment GD had feelings for her. When they got together he was the happieset person in the world!  
D - Lite is in love with Minzy and Minzy loves him and he is happy with her! One day G Dragon has a fight with Daesung and whats going to happen whit them all? Read if you whant to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Kwon Ji Yong With stage name G Dragon has a little sister Gong Minji with stage name Minzy! Kang Dae Sung with stage name D - Lite has a little sister _Lee Chae-rin with stage name CL! G Dragon and D - Lite is in the popular K - Pop boy band BIGBANG and CL and Minzy is in K - Pop girl band 2ne1! Ever since Lee Chae - rin came to YG E_ntertainment GD had feelings for her. When they got together he was the happieset person in the world!  
D - Lite is in love with Minzy and Minzy loves him and he is happy with her! One day G Dragon has a fight with Daesung and whats going to happen whit them all? Read if you whant to know!


	3. Chapter 3

Kwon Ji Yong With stage name G Dragon has a little sister Gong Minji with stage name Minzy! Kang Dae Sung with stage name D - Lite has a little sister _Lee Chae-rin with stage name CL! G Dragon and D - Lite is in the popular K - Pop boy band BIGBANG and CL and Minzy is in K - Pop girl band 2ne1! Ever since Lee Chae - rin came to YG E_ntertainment GD had feelings for her. When they got together he was the happieset person in the world!  
D - Lite is in love with Minzy and Minzy loves him and he is happy with her! One day G Dragon has a fight with Daesung and whats going to happen whit them all? Read if you whant to know!

CL P.O.V.

You are devastaited!Your boyfriend had to be in the restaurant 3 hours ago! I dicaided to go home so I took your things and left. When I was home I started to cry! He promised he woudn't miss this date because of work or something else but he did! And he forgot about our aniversery. I headed to the bedroom found some blanket and pillow and putted them on the sofa in the living roo. I got back upstairs. Then I heared that Ji Yong came home so I went dowstairs. When I saw him I was socked! He was bleeding and he was in a lot of bruises he was shaiking and craying at the same time!

''What happened?'' I asked

'' I got into a fight I... I am sorry I didn't whent to the restaurant!''

''You still are going to sleep on the sofa because you didn't text me!''

''I am sorry I coudn't!"

''Why?''

''Because i got into a fight with Daesung! I broke him 2 ribs and his leg!''

'' WoW! To shower and back!''

He got up from the sofa and got upstairs to the shower and the chainged in his night clothes.

I was alredy in bed when he came out.

''Darling?'' Ji Yong said.

''What?"

''Please don't be mad! I am sorry and I Love you!'' he said ''Sweet Dreams!" and left.

I was trying to sleep for 2 hours now but I coudn't because you where thinking about Ji Yong.

I got up and walked out of the room I was Ji Yong Crying on the Sofa and he had a photo of me in his hands. I Runned down stairs and huged him!

''Don't cry it's aŗight I forgive you and you had a reason!'' You kissed him.

''Oh Ji Yong your bruise is bleeding!'' I got to the kitchen to take a towel and whater I cleaned it and kissed him again.

''Now come upstairs! You have to sleep!

He got upstairs with me and we both goed to sleep!

A/N Hi all! This isn't my first fanfiction but it's first one that I posted in

I am exited and I hope you will like! I am sorry that this chapter is short! It's because I don't have a lot of time now I am going to post the next chapter soon! The reason why I named it Gravity Rinbow because Gravity Rainbow is the first fanfiction I ever readed! It was about Bill, Tom Kaulitz and some girl and her mom it was really interesting!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
